Rikki's dilemma
by easy pancakes
Summary: Rikki is in love with Ash but he's dating Emma. Will she learn to cope with it or tell Emma the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really messed up pairing I came up with but I hope you'll like the story Disclaimer: I don't own H20 just add water**

Inwardly, Rikki groaned. Ash and Emma were at it again. Currently Ash was whispering happily in Emma's ear while she giggled furiously. Rikki really hated this. They were doing this at the juice net when they were supposed to be working!

"Yo, Romeo, Juliet, there's a line with customer's over there you know?" She yelled as they immediately got back to work. "Looks like somebody's jealous." Emma teased as she walked past her table.

"Sure, I'm jealous of people who make out with each other in public." "If you're lonely, you know Zane's always waiting for you." Rikki scowled. Before she could say anything, Cleo broke in "We have to get ready for the full moon tonight guys, any ideas on how we should prepare?"

"Uh, we can go to my house. My parents aren't there so it'll be just us." Bella said. They all knew that they wouldn't have to worry about the moon anymore, they just didn't want their friends to fight.

"Good, then it's all settled then, see you tonight guys." Emma walked away. Rikki slammed her head on the table. She couldn't believe Emma would even bring up Zane. She knew how much he hurt her and was shoveling all of those emotions on her again.

In truth, Rikki had been a lot more aggressive towards Emma when she came back. Because of Ash. He was so nice and caring when it came towards Emma, she was boiled up. Literally. When she saw them kiss earlier her fist balled and her drink started to boil.

She knew it was wrong, but how could she deny her feelings for such a sweet guy? He's Emma's boyfriend. Even if they weren't going out Ash would still treat her as one of the guys.

Like Will. Rikki had fallen in love with Will, but she knew Bella liked him so she gave him up. It had hurt when she saw them together, but her feelings slowly dissolved when Ash had came back to town.

But they had been taken. As their friend, Rikki had to learn to deal with it. But her feelings for Ash were much stronger than the ones she had for Will or Zane. But she had to forget about him for Emma.

On her way home, she dialed a familiar number and frowned when he answered. "Hello?" "Hey, Zane will you meet me on the docks this afternoon, I have something to tell you."

At the docks, she confessed to Zane and he happily took her back. However, he didn't notice the frown on her face. They immediately went on a date that afternoon.

What she didn't expect was for Emma and Ash to show up at the same restaurant.

**Cliffhanger, haha. I hope you weren't too bored with this fic and sorry to all of you zikki and emmash fans. I'm a Rash fan. Ash + Rikki = Rash LOL! Should I continue with this story? Review or PM me if you want to.**


	2. The desicion

Ash. it was Ash. And Emma. How did it come to this? They were at the same restaurant as us. Damn.I just have to act natural. "Hey, guys." Ash's smooth voice shook the blood trapped inside my veins. Act natural dumbass! I scolded myself. "Yo." I squeaked. Squeaked?! The mean girl Rikki just squeaked?

Stay calm, stay calm. Was my reassurance. "Come and sit with us." My idiot of a boyfriend beckoned to the empty chairs in front of us. Oh, so now he's nice to Ash! The one time when I actually WANTED him to be a bitch he goes all unicorn and rainbow hearts on me.

I watched as my best friends boyfriend sat down his girlfriend before taking a seat himself. I watched him shamelessly.

His soft brown eyes just cried out with happiness. his short hair was slightly messy and complemented his face. he looked a mix between an innocent child and a responsible adult. Truly.

I watched his reactions. He always looked so excited and I swear, once he was practically bouncing in his chair! He smiles were like a babies when they first woke up in the morning.

multiple thoughts swam through my head at once. He was adorable. Emma doesn't deserve him. He's too nice for her.

She always rejected his love until he asked her out. I would have never rejected him. I would give him all of my love. I would treat him right. I would give him the respect he deserves.

Who cares if that's your best friends boyfriend? she never liked you. she always gets everything she wants. she always bullies you. She does, doesn't she? I thought angrily.

She always gets the nicest and sweetest boyfriends and always dumps them like trash. She does. SHe always does. I don't want Ash to get hurt. I looked at him once more. then I looked at Emma.

I need to steal Ash from Emma.


	3. Caught up in this misery

**This chappy won't suck . maybe. also, this chapter will be a song title I got inspiration from. there aren't any lyrics.**

** this ones called Caught up in you by Victoria Justice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20 just add water or this song**

"Oy, would you hurry it up in there?!" A woman shouted behind the door of the dressing room. "Hmm... let me think about it, NO!" Said a very irritated 14 year old Kim. She was currently trying on several different dresses for her middle school dance.

She slipped on a light satin green dress and looked herself in the mirror. It had no straps and exposed her pale chest, while the dress clung to her curves. It barley reached her thighs.

There was only one thought that came to her: SEXY! Kim did a little twirl. If she wore that, then the boys at her school would beg to dance with her. No, not just boys, but **older** men too.

The woman behind the door had had enough. She marched over to the desk where an employee was flipping through fashion magazines and started yelling at her.

"Would you hurry and get off your lazy ass and actually start working around here?!" What a sweet lady.

The employee looked up bordely. Her blue eyes looked the woman up and down before eyeing the dress in her hand. "You sure you want me to help you, cuz that dress doesn't fit somebody of your size."

The woman fumed. "Why you ungrateful bitch! You're just jealous because my boobs are much larger than yours!" She cockily smiled.

"Oh please, anyone who puts on weight tend to have large boobs." The girl picked up her magazine and proceeded to read it again.

The woman huffed. "At least I don't have stringy hair! It must take you hours to even comb that pathetic excuse for hair!" "Actually, boys just **_love _**to lose their hands in my head of hair. It turns them on."

The woman was about to respond when Kim came up and put the many dresses on the counter. "Yo Rikki." She said. "Sup, squirt. You buying these for Cleo or for you?"

"Me. The men are going are going to love me at that dance tomorrow." Rikki had to admit as she rang up the dresses, they would attract men.

"Cool. Say, can I borrow this green dress when you're done with it?" She asked hopefully. It was the perfect thing to seduce Ash with. "Of course. I can't wear it anyway since dad will go all parental supervision on me. You can take it now." "Thanks K."

Rikki neatly placed the dresses in a pink bag and handed it to Cleo's little sister. "Oh how Cleo's going to hate me for letting her 14 year old sister buy these." Rikki had intended to get the green dress since it was the only dress Kim got that actually covered up skin. Just barely, but she couldn't afford the clothes here.

During their encounter, the woman had been screaming at them, earning strange glances from passerby. As Kim walked through the doors of the store, the raging woman followed after her, screaming curses and death threats.

Truly, that was a sweet lady.

At home, Rikki ran up the stairs to her room and tried on her new dress. Unlike on Kim, Rikki's curves were even more distinctive and the dress didn't seem to come to her thighs. In fact, her panties were showing.

Damn. She thought, and slipped out of the slutty nightmare. "How am I supposed to get Ash to notice me now?" She thought miserably. Rikki landed on her bed with a thud as she thought this.

"Maybe I shouldn't even be doing this?" Her mind went into a debate.

You have to! You love Ash more than Emma! The proof is your agonizing love for him!

I-I can't. He's Emma's boyfriend.

Emma's a bitch! She doesn't give a fuck about you!

No, we're best friends.

She's always arguing with you on a daily basis! Friends don't argue that much!

Our friendship is entwined with our tails. We're mermaids.

Charlotte was a mermaid and were you friends with her?

Emma is not Charlotte!

She's worse than her.

Why?

She bosses you around, tells you who to date, and doesn't even consider your feelings.

Shut up.

The truth hurts, doesn't it?

Shut up.

Admit it, your friendship means nothing to her.

SHUT UP!

She doesn't deserve a guy like Ash. She's a bitch. Steal the human from the bitch.

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Do you really want this to end up like Will? He was stolen away before you had a chance to confess. And now its happened with Ash. Do you really want to repeat your torment...Rikki?

Rikki's POV

Memories started to flash in. Bella and Will kissing in the café while I stood in the corner watching them, miserable. That time when Bella announced that she and Will were dating tore my heart out.

They always kissed in front of me. As if to torture me. Like fate was punishing me for not getting to him first.

And now its happening again! Emma, Ash, kissing, me, standing in the darkness...!

This was driving me mad! I slumped under the covers and let my head fall against the pillow, finally coming to a decision.

I. give. up. Me and Will were never meant to be, and so was Ash, otherwise, why would they keep slipping through my fingers?

Like someone once said, it is better to have loved and loss, than never to have loved at all.

**Honestly when I wrote this, I didn't want to put Rikki through this but I couldn't help myself. Reviews would be nice!**


	4. Tears

Ash was confused. Currently he was working in the Juice Net and wiping the counter while listening to his girlfriend. Well, trying to, at least.

He just couldn't focus on her at the moment. He wondered why.

"Hey Emma!" Cleo greeted as she and the remaining mermaids walked up to them. "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

He barely listened to them. Instead, he leaned on why he couldn't focus on Emma these days.

He could never seem to focus to her. His thoughts always seemed to drift when her voice reached his ears. She wasn't boring. She was smart and level headed, and independent.

Yeah, that's right. She wasn't anywhere near that definition. But why did he feel that way when around her?

Suddenly, his rag passed over a bump on the table. A really big bump.

He looked down and startled when he saw drops of water on Rikki's hand, and his right beside it, wet rag clenched in it.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. He grabbed her arm and rushed to the freezer.

He watched in amazement as her legs formed into a tail of gold. But his astonishment was short lived when she crashed on the floor.

Ash quickly ran over to Rikki and helped her sit up.

"Sorry about that." He breathed. "It's okay." She looked down and used her powers to turn her tail into legs again.

There it was again. Why was Rikki always avoiding eye contact with him? Other than no eye contact she kept straight avoiding him. Except when the group hung out, but she wouldn't talk to him. Did he do something to upset her?

"Rikki?" He gently said. "Hm?" "Are you angry with me?" Her head snapped up. "N-No of course not!" Her cheeks flamed, and she looked down again.

"Then why do you avoid eye contact and my presence all together?" He said gently, a hint of hurt in his voice.

Rikki was silent.

Rikki's POV

How am I supposed to tell you that whenever I'm near you, I feel like vomiting? Not in a bad way, the warmness in my stomach is out of love, but when I think of Emma, I want to vomit.

I want to confess to Ash right now, but Emma was my best friend. Ash was so close to my secret, but I didn't want him to think I hated him.

Tears collapsed from my eyes out of frustration.

I felt myself being pulled onto his lap. His arms wrapped around my body and cradled me.

No, don't comfort me. But I let him.

Somehow, he made me feel calm. That made me cry even harder.

Zane is supposed to make me feel calm, not Ash.

Zane is supposed to show concern for me, not Ash.

Zane is supposed to see me cry, not Ash.

And yet...

The door to the freezer burst open, but I paid it no attention. I was too busy in despair. I unconsciously made out a few words such as Rikki and what's wrong.

I lifted myself off of Ash and wiped my eyes. "I'm just fine." My voice chocked out and made my way to the door.

"Oh Rikki!" Cleo hugged me from behind. "Don't worry, we're here for you!" "Of course you can tell us anything!" Bella also hugged me. "Please Rikki?" At the sight of Emma my tears exploded again.

"J-Just leave me alone!" I broke free of my friends and exited the freezer, then ran out the Juice Net.

I ignored their pleas as I took to the dock and plunged into the ocean...


End file.
